Mémories
by samiaaaa
Summary: Severus repense à ses années à Puddlard, amoureux de lilly evans petite amie de Potter... la chance lui sourit ce couple ce sépare, potter se retrouve avec la fille que lucius a toujours voulu aller et.... hihi venez lire!
1. Default Chapter

Je m'apelle Severus Rogue, j'ai 39ans et je suis professeur de potions. Autrefois, j'était mangemort qui travaillait sous-couverture pour l'ordre du phoenix... mais Voldemort a eu des souspcons j'ai dû lors me faire oublié, et me recycler dans cette profession!  
  
Cela fait maintenant la septième année que je m'occupe de cette classe de mi-gryffondor et mi-serpentard, avec dedans: Harry potter que je hais... Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy, des sacrés phénomènes!  
  
Nous étions en cours de potions lorsque je me remémora certains souvenirs, de mon enfance, de mes années passé à Pouddlard, chez les serpentard. Comment après que..  
  
Neuville: alors hermione, allez sors avec moi, ne fais pas ta prude voyons...  
  
hermione: laisse-moi tranquille neuville  
  
drago: oh, mais on dirait que longdubat veut tenter sa chance auprès des filles maintenant  
  
ron: qu'est-ce que tu te mêle la fouine ?  
  
hermione se retourna et lanca un regard à drago  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passait entre ces deux là, certes, ce sont des préfets en chef, mais de là à ce que malfoy défende granger, hmm, cela me fait bien rire, j'étaits comme granger étant jeune, ca je vous l'expliquerai plus tard....  
  
Moi: monsieur longdubat, veuillez arrêtez de jouer les séducteurs, 10 point de moins pour gryffondor, vous avez encore manquer l'occasion de vous taire, et j'enlève 10 autres point pour gryffondor grâce à la remarque de monsieur Weasley, continuez je suis sûr que vous totaliserez un score équivalent à -100 avec vos remarques aussi stupide que vous êtes! maintenant veuillez continuer votre potion  
  
un petit rire chez les serpentard et, hop, au travail !  
  
Ce Longdubat, m'étonne, il était peureux, trouillard et ne savait pas réalisé une potion sans la faire exploser, mais bon ne dit-on pas que les années changent les personnes ?.... j'en suis une preuve...  
  
J'avais 15ans, j'étais à serpentard, ami de Lucius Malfoy, ennemi de Potter et Black (malgré sa famille, ce fut le seul à attérir à gryffondor), et Lily alias Madame Potter, moi et lucius faisions toujours des remarques au gryffondor, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être bête!  
  
Lucius: alors Black ? hmm, on fait toujours honte à sa famille à ce que je vois !  
  
Potter: oh, mais voilà le toutou de lulu (surnom qui désignait lucius)  
  
Lucius; je t'interdis de m'appeller comme ca, Potter! tu fais honte aux sang pur, vous faites honte aux sang pur à trainer avec cette, cette sang de bourbe!  
  
Lily leva ses yeux de son bouquin, et les abaissa  
  
Potter: répète ca encore, vasy redis-le lulu  
  
Black: tu crois que tu nous fais peu lulu, allez vasy répète  
  
Moi: oh, mais voilà black qui répète les mêmes répliques que Potty!  
  
Black: et toi tu viens de te réveiller ou de lever la tête de ton bouquin  
  
Moi: moi, au moins je m'instruis, je ne suis pas comme toi, analphabètes de services, qui ne fait fonctionner que le bas de son ventre et non sa cervelle, si tout au moins, il y'en a eu ? puis-je vérifier ?  
  
Lucius sourit: allez viens laissons les en compagnie d'une petite sang de bourbe  
  
Potter plongea sur Lucius et Black sur moi  
  
Lily se leva: Séparento!  
  
Lilly: vous devriez avoir honte de vous battre tels des gamins de 12 ans!  
  
Moi: ce sont ces deux mâles à la cervelle équivalente à la taille d'une noix à qui tu dois lancer cette remarque et non à nous Evans  
  
Moi et lucius partions, nous n'avons rien eu, fort heuresement!  
  
Potter: on s'en va ?  
  
Moi: on a d'autres choses à faire, mais ne t'en fais pas Potty, on reviendra, ne te fais pas d'illusions, nous allons juste essayer de trouver une formule pour vous avoir une cervelle  
  
Après cette réplique singlantes, Potter ne répondit pas, il ne me lanca qu'un regard noir et froid tout comme Black, elle, lily me regarda d'un air comme, si, je ne sais pas vous le dire!  
  
Comme vous l'avez compris, j'étais un adolescent qui était très absorbé par ses études, j'étudiais beaucoup tandis que Lucius allait de conquêtes, en conquêtes. Je ressemblais beaucoup à hermione Granger.... Et tout comme elle, j'étais amoureux d'une personne à qui je n'aurais dû jamais l'être... 


	2. First touch

Je suis dans la bibliothèque, je lis, comme dab, vous avez Lucius qui drague, mais bon c'est la jeunesse, j'essaie de me trouver une table pour lire tranquillement ce livre, très passionant, une thèse sur les propriété d'une aglagore, plante maritime, très interesant, quand je percute une personne, je l'aide à reprendre ses affaire, et elle me rends mon livre, je lève ma tête, et ...  
  
lilly ?  
  
severus ?  
  
désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu  
  
thèse sur les propriété de l'aglagore, eihn, hmm bon livre, tu devrais essayer celui sur les imothèpes.  
  
tu l'as déjà lu ?  
  
oui, et toi ?  
  
non, tu es beacoup en avance  
  
peut-être, mais toi que lis tu  
  
je lis des livres sur les potions  
  
ah ca c'est pas mon truc  
  
Je lui souris, et on va s'asseoir, on discute beaucoup sur des thèses, je sais peut-être pas passionant pour vous, mais pour moi ca l'es.  
Elle me regarde et elle regarde derrière mon épaule  
  
lilly: je pense que tu devrais ya aller, james et sirius arrivent  
  
moi: et ? on discute nan ?  
  
lily sourit.  
  
Lilly a toujours été celle que j'ai aimé, elle était belle, de belle petits boucle brune avec des relfets roux, des yeux noisette, vert, un beau sourire et des lèvres aussi rouge que le sang, grande et mince avec de très belle formes, je l'aimais, belle et inteligente, ma femme parfaite  
  
James; qu'est- tu fous là rogue, on a perdu lulu Lilly: james laisse le on discuter  
  
sirius: discuter avec des ... serpents, je te pensais pas comme ca  
  
Lilly: et moi je croyais que t'avais un cervelle  
  
je souris: ravi d'avoir discuté avec toi lily, passe une bonne journée en compagnie de gryfondor!  
james: laisse là dégage  
  
lily lui fouta une claque: mais t'es pas bien james, calme toi  
  
james la regarda incrédule: c'est avec moi que tu sors pas lui!  
  
Je tombe des nues, la femme de ma vie avec potter, j'y crois as, je le hais, je le hais moi: alorsvous sortez ensemble, cela ne se voit pas, bref, au revoir et bon courage pour devoir supporter ce coléoptère (annimal moldu, lilly comprit pkoi je disais on en parler avant)  
  
lilly sourit, et je partit  
  
James: et tu souris...  
  
je n'entendit plus rien j'étais bien trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit.  
Je mènerai la vie dur à ce Potter, à lui et il a pas interet de toucher à la femme de ma vie. 


End file.
